Espoir
by Levantine
Summary: One-shot originalement destiné à un concours de fanfics avec pour thème "Noël". Il n'existe pas plus grand dilemme que d'avoir à choisir entre ses responsabilités et ses sentiments. C'est pourtant la situation à laquelle Léandre, le jeune dirigeant d'une ville, sera confronté.


**Espoir**

- Monsieur, où étiez-vous ? Nous vous cherchons depuis-…  
- Plus tard, Sten. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que l'on me laisse seul quelques instants.

Le jeune homme l'avait coupé sans même s'arrêter. Le majordome n'y prêta pas attention. Il comprenait et compatissait son attitude. Il s'inclina respectueusement lorsque son maître passa devant lui puis il retourna à ses affaires. Le noble, lui, continua son chemin à travers le hall. Il marchait lentement, l'air faussement serein. Seul son regard laissait transparaître ses véritables émotions. Celles d'un homme troublé.

Le pas hésitant, il se rendit jusque devant une pièce située dans l'aile droite du manoir. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et prit le temps de lire son nom. L' « Espoir ». Il inspira, puis ouvrit la porte. La lumière d'un soleil flamboyant accueillit le jeune homme en ces lieux. Elle était filtrée à travers la toiture en verre. L'éclairage ne semblait pas déranger le Feunard qui dormait sur le tapis. Ni la demoiselle allongée dans le seul lit de la pièce. Le noble s'en approcha doucement. A sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son front. Il était froid, comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Il ferma les yeux, à la recherche d'une quiétude qui l'aiderait dans sa réflexion.

Le silence ne fut que de courte durée. Dans sa tête, une petite voix résonnait. Elle murmura quelques instants, puis s'estompa. La seconde d'après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le noble ouvrit les yeux. Il s'attendait à cette visite. Un Mentali s'avança dans la pièce.

_ - Pourquoi faut-il que chaque année, à cette date précise, vous vous mettiez à songer à ça, Léandre ?_

Le Mentali appartenait à Nasca, la jeune femme alitée. Comme tous les membres de son espèce, il était capable de lire dans les pensées et communiquait par télépathie. Il traversa la salle et bondit sur une table. Le dénommé Léandre attendit que le Pokemon s'assoie avant de lui répondre.

- Parce que Noël, plus que n'importe quel jour dans l'année, doit être vecteur d'espoir et de bonheur.  
- _C'est donc au nom de « l'espoir et du bonheur » que vous allez prendre le risque de tuer celle que vous aimez et qui doit devenir votre épouse ?_

Léandre ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il savait que la vie de Nasca ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et cela, à cause d'une maladie que la jeune femme contracta trois ans plus tôt. Dans le coma depuis lors, les médecins ne furent d'aucun secours. Le remède n'existait pas et la seule indication qu'ils confièrent à Léandre avait des allures de fable : une personne atteinte par ce mal guérirait plus vite si elle est exposée continuellement à la lumière du soleil. Une information pleine d'incertitudes à laquelle le jeune homme s'accrocha désespérément. Et c'est pour entretenir artificiellement cette lumière que Léandre ordonna à ce qu'on lui capture un des Feunard de la contrée d'Unys. Car il savait que ces Pokemon étaient les seuls capables de convoquer l'astre du jour continuellement. Et ce, par leur seule présence.

- Le Soleil l'aide à survivre, mais c'est aux dépens de mes citoyens, répondit Léandre. Ils sont usés par trois ans de soleil ininterrompu. Les Pokemon de notre ville aussi.  
_ - Les Pokemon savent s'adapter à leur environnement. Quant à vos citoyens, ils vous ont donné leur accord. Depuis lors, et que je sache, ils ne se sont jamais plaints._

Il avait raison. Même lors des doléances ou des conseils de ville, jamais il n'avait entendu le moindre râle de la part de ses citoyens sur ce sujet. Pourquoi ? Léandre baissa les yeux. Pas plus tard que la veille, au soir, il s'était posé la question. Mais en se réveillant, il n'avait ni réponse, ni indice. Il avait alors pris la décision de sacrifier sa réunion protocolaire du matin pour aller arpenter, incognito, les rues de Séseaux, la ville dont il était le dirigeant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne s'était pas enfoncé jusque dans la basse-ville. Etait-ce par manque de temps ? Léandre eut un sourire de coin. Il n'allait quand même pas se mentir à soi-même. S'il ne s'y rendait plus, c'était uniquement pour ne pas voir la réalité. Et à juste titre. L'esprit de Noël était loin. Le Soleil avait rendu les environs méconnaissables. Un sol sablonneux. Des agriculteurs dépaysés. Un lac quasi-asséché. Les Lakmécygne et les Polarhume sauvages, pourtant si abondants en hiver, remplacés par des Crabicoque et des Mascaïman. Ce n'était plus Séseaux.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait croisé un groupe d'enfants. Deux d'entre eux se lançaient des boules de terre humidifiées. Les autres étaient restés à l'écart, les visages fermés. Encapuchonné, Léandre s'était approché d'eux. Il leur avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

- Noël, c'est nul depuis qu'on n'a plus de neige, avait immédiatement répondu le plus âgé.

Comme une réaction en chaîne, les autres enfants se plaignirent à leur tour.

- La nuit, y fait même plus assez noir pour bien profiter des décorations, avait ré-enchéri une fillette, un Gobou sur l'épaule.  
- Et lorsqu'on se plaint, maman et papa nous grondent.

Le cœur du jeune dirigeant s'était serré à ce moment-là. Il était conscient qu'il était fautif. Qu'il leur avait volé leur fête. Plein de culpabilité et d'incertitudes, il était rentré chez lui, dans son manoir. Avait-il le droit de continuer de faire endurer ça à ses citoyens ? Et tout ça, au nom d'une cure dont les effets n'ont, finalement, jamais été prouvés ? Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Le Mentali était resté silencieux. Il lisait attentivement les pensées de Léandre mais, contrairement à lui, il ne s'émut pas de ses rencontres. La guérison de Nasca, sa maîtresse, était tout ce qui lui importait.

A l'aide de la télékinésie, le Mentali ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la table sur laquelle il était assis. Des dizaines de photographies en émergèrent et se mirent à tourbillonner lentement autour de Léandre. L'initiative du Mentali surprit le jeune homme et le tira hors de ses réflexions. C'était lui sur les clichés. Lui, en compagnie de Nasca. Sur l'une des photos, on pouvait les voir, main dans la main, à proximité du lac Colère, à Johto. Sur une autre, Nasca prenait pose aux côtés de sa plus grande idole : Cynthia, Maître de Sinnoh.

_ - J'ai bien conscience de ce que vous désirez faire_, dit le Mentali. _Mais regardez ! Regardez ces photographies et dites-moi si vous êtes vraiment prêt à prendre le risque d'abandonner tout ça au nom de votre bonne conscience._

Le Pokemon de Nasca lui offrait une dernière échappatoire. Il aurait été si simple de revenir en arrière. Il lui suffisait de quitter cette pièce et cet élan de courage ne se manifesterait peut-être plus jamais. Léandre baissa les yeux. Cette escapade au matin lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas hérité de ce statut de dirigeant, marmonna-t-il. Je n'aurais pas eu à prendre une telle décision.

Le jeune homme se leva et força son chemin à travers ce tourbillon de souvenirs. Il attrapa la Poke Ball posée près du lit de Nasca et s'approcha du Feunard. Il n'entendit pas les clichés tomber un à un au sol. Ni la porte qui se ferma après que le Mentali eût quitté la pièce, le cœur saturé de frustration et d'angoisse. Léandre pointa la Poke Ball vers le Pokemon de Feu. Le Feunard disparut en même temps que le Soleil. Le jeune homme se rassit. Les larmes aux yeux, il regardait les nuages attelés à faire revenir l'hiver. Lui, plus que quiconque, savait ce que cela pouvait entraîner. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Nasca. Elle était si belle. Il aurait tant souhaité que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Il embrassa tendrement la main de la jeune femme puis ferma les yeux.

Soudain, une lumière lui titilla le visage. Il leva la tête. A son grand étonnement, il vit le ciel se ré-éclaircir. Le Soleil était revenu et chassait les nuages. Léandre se leva et quitta la chambre.

Dans les couloirs du manoir, un brouhaha attira son attention. Le bruit venait de l'extérieur. De la ville, pour être précis. Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment. Une centaine de citoyens s'était amassé devant sa résidence. Devant ce rassemblement, se tenaient un Arcanin et un Typhlosion. Leur pelage brillait de mille feux. Ils étaient responsables du retour du Soleil.

- P-… Pourquoi ? demanda Léandre, perdu.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, accompagnée d'une fillette, se détacha du cortège.

- Plusieurs d'entre nous vous ont reconnu lorsque vous étiez en ville ce matin, monsieur, répondit l'artisane avec bienveillance. Vous vous faites trop de souci pour nous.

D'autres citoyens s'étaient joints à la foule.

- Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez fait disparaître le Soleil, monsieur. Nous savons également pourquoi et nous vous en remercions, poursuivit l'artisane. Mais, de grâce, ne laissez pas tomber votre fiancée. Et surtout pas un jour où les miracles sont plus propices que n'importe quel autre jour.  
- Vos médecins finiront par trouver un remède, renchérit un homme. On supportera ce beau temps jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas !

Léandre était resté muet. Ces mots l'avaient touché. Il baissa la tête. La petite fille qui accompagnait l'artisane lui tirait le pantalon.

- Vous savez, monsieur, Noël sans neige, c'est pas grave. Nous, on préfère que madame Nasca revienne jouer avec nous.

C'était la déclaration de trop. Ignorant la pudeur de son sexe et de son statut, Léandre serra la fillette dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

Au loin, le Mentali assistait à la scène. Malgré son air inexpressif, lui aussi avait été touché. Cette compassion et cette solidarité lui avaient fait prendre conscience de son égoïsme. Cette leçon serait son cadeau.


End file.
